Abuso de confianza
by solitarynightmares
Summary: ¿Quién no abusaba de la ingenuidad de ese niño?, Kenny solo era uno más aprovechándose de Butters, así fue la primera vez, la segunda lo dudó un poco, para la tercera ya le importaba algo, ¿y después? Kenny x Butters (One shot)


Los personajes no me perteneces, son de sus respectivos dueños. En el contenido de la historia hay lenguaje anti-sonante (Si no, no sería South Park según yo, aparte del humor negro).

Su versión en anime o humanizada se me hace más conveniente, pero pueden imaginarlo como les dé la gana, disfruten…

Pareja: Kenny x Butters

* * *

Tembloroso Butters miró sus tenis mientras jalaba de la única prenda azul que llevaba puesta para cubrir su entrepierna desnuda como un vestido improvisado, estaba avergonzado, nervioso e inseguro, la mirada de Kenny que recorría con suma atención la privacidad entre sus piernas ponía tensos sus hombros y a su rostro de un brillante color nítido, el furioso rojo que calentaba sus mejillas y le daba una apariencia de presa fácil, los minutos pasaban como horas y no encontraba más lugares en el suelo donde colocar su mirada.

"¿Ya... Ya está seco?" No había querido tartamudear, pero la vergüenza era demasiada.

"Mmm... no" Kenny ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse si el pantalón de Butters estaba seco, disfrutaba demasiado de su pena como para privarse de ella.

Butters era el perfecto blanco para todo, inocente y lindo, casi nadie de la ciudad era como él y molestarlo era una gran diversión, por eso Kenny había ido a su casa cuando los padres de su amigo no estaban, sin autorización de los adultos estrictos o permiso alguno, no le importaba si castigaban al inocente rubio, su vida era un castigo, Kenny sólo hacía el favor de darle un poco de diversión, por lo menos así lo veía él, así que cuando accidentalmente tiró un vaso de jugo sobre los pantalones, no tardó en decirle que se los quitara y aunque Butters pidió ponerse otros Kenny no lo dejó, con la excusa de que también la horrible ropa interior estaba manchada, se la quitó igual, no tenía sentido que Butters pidiera permiso para algo así, pero era demasiado ingenuo y complaciente, casi causaba lástima en Kenny, pero casi no era suficiente.

"Ya pasaron diez minutos" Se quejó.

"No están secos" Y no lo estarían hasta por lo menos una hora.

"Pero..."

"Mierda, ¡qué no!" Gruñó.

"No te enojes Kenny" Lo sentía, pero sólo podía hundir su cabeza entre los hombros.

El aludido suspiró, Butters era un niño idiota, pero no podía enojarse mucho tiempo con él, ahora que lo pensaba, buscó una razón por la que todos lo aguantaban y eran su amigo.

Miró a Butters que no dejaba de retorcerse de pie en el mismo lugar, el nerviosismo lo hacía tirar cada y cuando de su chamarra, movía las delgadas piernas queriendo disuadir la atención de su sexo y mordía sus labios para distraerse, eso último le hizo recordar a Kenny una imagen sensual de una revista porno que había visto en la mañana y el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas le ayudaba en su imaginación a disfrazar ese gusto que encontró comparándolo con una mujer voluptuosa de pechos grandes, Butters era peor que una, sin embargo en ese momento que tenía una semi-erección pensando en los videos y revistas pornográficas, no tenía mucho de donde escoger.

"Butters, ¿cuál es la habitación de tus padres?"

"Hum..." Lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta "La ultima del corredor" Kenny se fue corriendo y para cuando Butters lo siguió hasta la puerta, ya estaba de regreso "¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mis padres?"

"Ten, ponte esto" No le respondió, sólo le entregó algo.

"Es..." Lo miró en su mano "Pero es la ropa interior de mi mamá" Le daba cierto asquito.

"Ya sé que es la maldita ropa interior de tu mamá, ¿de dónde demonios crees que la saqué?" De su cajón "Póntela" Ordenó.

"Pero..."

"Que te la pongas Butters"

"Bueno" Demasiado sumiso como siempre, Butters se la puso sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto "Me queda grande" Si no la sostenía se deslizaba por sus piernas.

"Yo creo que te queda bien" Sonriente Kenny dio los pasos de distancia que los separaban acercando su mano para apretar la virilidad de su amigo, quien se quejó del susto y por ser doloroso.

"¡K-Kenny!" Cerró los ojos "¡No Kenny!, ¿qué haces?" No se explicaba por qué Kenny estaba haciendo eso.

"Cállate Butters" Le importaba un bledo, cuando se desidia por sexo, se esforzaba por tener sexo, aunque ya todas las chicas de su clase lo habían rechazado y de la forma fea "Mmm..." Meditó en voz alta, quizás la rudeza no le sería útil, si una cosa se le daba a Kenny era ser bueno soportando las tonterías femeninas para poder tener y aguantar una novia, tal vez con Butters podía no ser tan diferente, después de todo Butters era bastante marica. "Hey Butters ¿no te gustaría jugar algo conmigo?"

"¿J-Jugar?" Entreabrió los ojos, mirando los azules de Kenny a través de la línea de sus parpados, se estaban poniendo llorosos y vidrioso "Pero... Pero... mi pantalón y..."

"Se juega sin el pantalón"

"¿Y... y cómo se juega?" Era muy rara la ocasión de que alguno de sus amigos quisiera jugar con él y se sentía feliz por ello, Kenny no lo rechazaba y rápido pudo aceptar la oportunidad,

"Primero necesitas que esto de aquí se te ponga muy muy duro" Comenzó a mover la mano, la ropa interior de mujer mayor no era tan atractiva como una buena lencería, pero por lo menos lo hacía ver más femenino, Kenny no era homosexual quería a una mujer con atributos y tenía que esforzarse por hacer que Butters pareciera una

"¡Kenny!... ¡tu mano!..." Se asustó, al principio le dolía, pero mientras más acariciaba Kenny su pene, un cosquilleo incomodo lo remplazaba por el malestar "¡K-K-Kenny!" Ese cosquilleo era demasiado intenso, tanto que llegaba a su estómago retorciéndolo y todo su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos.

"¿Nunca lo has jugado antes?" Butters había tenido una erección más rápido de lo que Kenny pensó e incluso su mano comenzaba a ponerse muy húmeda, no era desagradable empezar a tener los inicios del semen cubriendo sus dedos y ensuciando la ropa, lo desagradable era que le estuviera gustando lo asustado que se puso Butters porque... porque... era lindo.

Butters sin saber que hacer había abrazado a su amigo, sus piernas estaban debilitándose y pensaba que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

"¡Kenny!" Gimió el nombre directo en el oído del aludido.

No debería, pero Kenny se sonrojó, sin embargo lo atribuyó a algo inevitable, que se estaba excitando.

"Listo Butters" Quitó su mano "Ya está duro" No quería que se corriera, no todavía.

"¡Mmg!" No sabía si había sido bueno que lo hiciera, había empezado a sentirse muy bien.

"Una vez que está duro tienes que agacharte en el suelo"

"¿Eh?" No lo escuchaba.

"Ponte de rodillas y manos en el suelo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para seguir jugando"

"Mmm..." Apretó los labios y miró el suelo inseguro "No lo sé" Observó a los ojos a Kenny "No sé si quiera seguir jugando, este juego me está haciendo sentir muy raro"

"Es por eso que nadie quiere ser tu amigo Butters" Se puso serio y eso tomó desprevenido al antes mencionado "Eres muy aburrido"

"No... yo..." Apretó la capucha de Kenny con los brazos aún rodeando los hombros "No soy aburrido, puedo jugar lo mismo que ustedes" Miró a sus pies "¿También haces esto con Stan, Kyle y Eric?"

"Sí" Mintió, eran sus amigos y sólo eso, aunque si lo dejaran hacerlo no estaría nada mal, pero no, primero le darían una patada en las bolas antes de que los tocara con un dedo.

"Pero... me prometes que no será nada malo" Estaba asustado.

"Lo prometo" Sonriendo para tranquilizarlo uso una mano y acarició la cabeza de Butters "Ahora apúrate" Ya quería tomar su virginidad.

Esa castidad e inocencia que Butters no debería tener si no quería que le hicieran cosas como esas.

Sorbiendo de su nariz Butters soltó a Kenny y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, pero a Kenny no le servía así, rodeó a Butters para quedar en la parte de atrás y quedó maravillado al descubrir lo redondo y tentador que era el trasero de Butters, lo que siempre soñó y que tenía al alcance de sus manos, se olvidó por completo que le pertenecía a su amigo y su boca se hizo agua.

"¿Kenny?" La habitación había quedado muy silenciosa "¿Y luego...?, ¡Kyyy!" Chilló por culpa de esas manos que apretaron repentinamente sus glúteos y los separaron "¡Qué...!" La lengua húmeda lamiendo el agujero lo hizo callar.

Kenny no había podido resistirse con tal ofrecimiento, siempre quiso tener su boca en la intimidad de alguna de sus novias y desde atrás Butters se parecía mucho a una.

"¡Mmgh!" Estaba disfrutando tener su lengua invadiendo ese lugar, la palabra sucio dándole ese beso negro, jamás apareció en su cabeza.

"¡Kenny!" Butters gimió y cayó al suelo, después de tener un orgasmo sin saberlo, no tenía fuerza para levantarse o moverse, pero eso no detuvo a su amigo de bajarse el pantalón y penetrarlo así sin más.

Gritó porque le dolía, pero Kenny no escuchó más que sus propios jadeos, se sentía bien y sólo eso le importaba, aunque se quejó y pidió que se detuviera, Butters se cansó y rindió prefiriendo no seguir lastimando su pequeña voz, carente de toda señal de madurez.

"¡Mierda!" Estaba siendo demasiado fácil y placentero entrar en Butters, sin contar que le encantaba el sonido que se producía golpeando el redondo trasero de su pobre amigo "¡Mierda!" No quería parar, pero no fue feliz hasta que con un fuerte espasmo que ya conocía muy bien eyaculó dentro del calor de Butters, era mejor que masturbarse y que se la chuparan, no tenía precio.

"¿Butters?" Miró a su amigo recostado en el suelo, babeando la madera bajo su mejilla y las lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por las esquinas de sus ojos "Hey" No se movió aunque lo sacudió, no quería moverse.

"¿Butters?" El sonido provenía desde fuera de la habitación y era reconocible la voz de los padres de quien seguía en el suelo "Cariño, ya volvimos"

"Amm..." Kenny contempló a su amigo por un segundo y no tardó en decidir "Adiós, nos vemos en la escuela" Salió corriendo cual cobarde en su huida.

A Butters le costó como un minuto entender que Kenny se había ido y con un dolor en el culo, se puso de rodillas terminando de acomodar unas piezas en su cabeza.

¿Qué había sucedido?, tocó entre sus piernas ensuciando su mano con algo que cuando lo vio no supo que era, extraño blanco que tenía un olor peculiarmente desagradable y que no le dio tiempo de seguir analizando, sus padres subían por las escaleras y el corrió al baño, fuera lo que fuera no quería que lo regañaran y castigaran.

...

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue la pocilga de casa en que vivía, pero a fin de cuentas era su casa donde vivía la familia a la que quería, siendo perezoso no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido y ya tenía quince minutos de retraso para llegar a la parada del autobús, vistió rápido sus pantalones y chamarra naranja y salió sin desayunar nada, ni siquiera miró a la cocina, no tenía esperanza de encontrar nada sobre la mesa.

En la noche había tenido un sueño muy extraño donde revivía lo de Butters del día anterior y seguro estaba que quería repetirlo, pero calló sus pensamientos por lo gay que eran, él no era gay no dejaría que esos pensamientos continuaran tentando a su ser firme, no ganaba dinero, así que no valía la pena.

Como siempre sus amigos lo esperaban entre la nieve, o más bien esperaban el camión, no les importaba si llegaba o no, no les importaba ni su vida, menos si llegaba tarde.

"Hola" Los saludó y se puso de pie a su lado metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlas, los guantes aunque eran de utilidad, no evitaban que todo el tiempo sus dedos se pusieran fríos.

"Hey Kenny" Lo saludaron los tres.

"Oigan dejen les cuento lo que desayuné" Empezó a hablar Cartman y tras decir las mil comidas deliciosas de las que habló a Kenny le gruñó el estómago "¿Y tú qué comiste Stan?"

"Pues lo que cocina mi mamá"

"¿Y tú Kyle?" Era extraño su interés.

"Unos huevos y jugo de naranja"

"Oh muy bien y ¿tú Kenny?" No le dio tiempo de responder "Cierto, lo olvidaba, tu familia es pobre, no tienen para desayunar"

"Cállate gordo" Casi nadie excepto ellos entendían lo que dijo con la boca cubierta por la capucha.

"Jaja" Se soltó riendo y mientras todos lo insultaban llegó el camión que los llevaría a la escuela.

El día comenzaba aburrido como siempre, aunque las cosas más raras pasaban en esa ciudad, había momento aburridos como ese en que Kenny miraba por la ventana ignorando el paisaje para mirar su reflejo serio, tenía pequeñas ojeras de aquellos sueños húmedos que tuvo que lo despertaban durante la noche y había algo deprimente en su mirada que no sabía identificar.

No acostumbraba pensar mucho sobre las cosas, era mejor no reconocer las cosas malas ni las buenas, la ignorancia era dulce paz, pero esa mañana melancólica de aire desolador, su mente por si sola lo arrastraba a cavilaciones que no quería tener, pensamientos relacionados con cierto rubio que abandonó a su suerte.

"¿E-Este lugar está libre?" Reconoció la voz de Butters escuchándose no muy lejos y por reflejo levantó la cabeza para mirar sobre el asiento, el camión estaba lleno a excepción del lugar por el que preguntaba y estaba ocupado por una mochila del niño que no quería que Butters se sentara y por lo que Kenny observó no lo dejó sentarse, si él fuera su novia lo hubiera dejado sentarse en su lugar, pero no lo era. Butters estuvo de pie todo el camino.

Durante la clase monótona de su profesor incompetente, Kenny la pasó escuchando las tonterías del castaño antagonista, riendo de una que otra broma, pero cuando no se reía y creía que nadie lo notaba, sus ojos se deslizaban hasta cierta melena rubia, esa persona si prestaba atención a clases y tomaba apuntes, ¿qué debía sentirse tener buenas calificaciones?, más importante, ¿por qué lo miraba?

"Hey Kenny, ¿qué tienes?" La voz de Kyle lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que entraron a la cafetería y Chef le estaba dando su bandeja con comida, después de disculparse por su abstracción fueron a sentarse en una mesa, pero el pelirrojo insistió "Kenny, te has pasado todo el día mirando a Butters"

"Sí, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, lo entendería de Kyle, que llama las miradas porque es un maldito judío que merece la exterminación, pero de Butters"

"Cállate culón" Gruñó el aludido

"Cállate tú judío de mierda..."

"¡Te dije que te calles bola de manteca!" Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero la pequeña voz del rubio los detuvo.

"Quizás..." Lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir "No es nada" En eso vio la silueta de Butters dejar la cafetería.

"Ya sé que pasa" Todos rodaron los ojos porque sabían que las ocurrencias de Eric no eran nada que les interesara "Kenny se está haciendo igual de marica que la pareja de gays de Kyle y Stan"

"Q-Qué..." Balbucearon los dos antes mencionados al unísono.

"Stan y yo no somos pareja" Corrigió rápidamente.

"Sí, la gordura ya te llegó al cerebro Eric"

"¡No estoy gordo!"

No se dieron cuenta cuando Kenny se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar dejándolos discutiendo. Fue tras Butters y a la lejanía divisó que éste entraba al baño de los chicos, suceso perfecto.

Cuando entró al baño se alegró de encontrar vacío el espacio a excepción de Butters que estaba frente al urinal usándolo y cerró la puerta con seguro, era un milagro que todavía sirviera.

"Butters" Llegó por detrás "¿Qué haces?" Una pregunta incómoda y fuera de lugar.

"Ah... H-Hola Kenny. Nada" Prefirió no decir que orinando. Sin terminar abrochó el pantalón y subió su bragueta. "Amm... ¿Kenny?" Se sintió extraño con el pecho de su amigo recargándose contra su espalda y el brazo con la mano puesta en la pared, no lo dejaba salir.

"Sobre lo de ayer..." Empezó a decir Kenny "¿No estás enojado conmigo?" Como cualquier ser racional, podía sentir culpa, raras veces, pero algo diferente era ignorar ese sentimiento, su duda estaba en por qué le importaba

Butters se puso menos tenso, creyó que el encapuchado le haría algo.

"No estoy molesto" Respondió con naturalidad y tranquilidad "¿Por qué estaría molesto?" La mirada azul de soslayo mostraba que su inocencia no era fingida.

"Qué bueno" Kenny sonrió y para su propia sorpresa sus brazos rodearon a Butters en un abrazo antes de tomar consciencia y soltarlo... o casi, una de sus manos continuó en el cuello.

"Ehhh..." Butters no sabía que decir "Este... estamos en el baño, ¿no... no podrías hacerte un poquito para atrás Kenny?"

"No" La sencilla respuesta desconcertó a Butters.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero"

"Esto es raro" No le parecía normal la falta de espacio personal.

"Butters... sobre lo de ayer" Los dedos de su mano con guantes tenían su encanto, acariciando la pálida piel del cuello y seduciendo al individuo ignorante que se dejó convencer por lo suave de los mimos "¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui?"

"¿Qué hice?" No entendía de qué hablaba.

"¿Te limpiaste bien?" La otra mano tocó sin inhibiciones el muslo de Butters, quien no supo hacia dónde mirar y al contrario pretendió ignorar la mano que claramente sentía avanzar por su pierna.

"¿L-Limpiar?" Era difícil ignorarlo cuando la mano cambió hacía su trasero, Butters no era tan estúpido, sabía que si seguía quizás repetiría lo de su casa.

"Sí, limpiar" No le informó cuando metió la mano por debajo del pantalón "Justo aquí" Tenía el dedo medio presionando contra el ano, al cual estaba tentado a meter... otra vez, quería verlo contaminado con su perversión y tener un digno acompañante de semejante imitación humana que era, santa paloma nunca sería, quería otro cuervo que no viera la luz y sí le hiciera compañía.

El gemido se hubiera escuchado resonar en los azulejos si su propia mano no hubiera cubierto su boca cuando Kenny se atrevió a meter varios centímetros de las falanges a su interior.

"Sí lo hiciste" Dijo con seda en las palabras susurradas al oído, con el clima frío sentaba muy bien algo de calor ajeno, esa era la función del aliento cosquillando en la oreja.

"Ya... Ya basta Kenny" Jadeó Butters sin fuerza en la voz.

La primera vez no tenía razón para explicar porque lo permitió, la segunda, quizás era porque le gusto, le gustó lo del día anterior y lo descubrió cuando toma una ducha tibia en su casa, solo y ocupado con su mano y le gustó tener otro dedo de Kenny uniéndose al primero, ese juego era muy bueno, tanto que se dejó convencer de bajarse el pantalón y dejar que Kenny hiciera todo lo demás.

Se maldijo por no tener un condón consigo, era tan fácil conseguirlos como chicles y no tener uno para tener sexo en ese momento era el colmo, ni modo, siempre pensó que al natural era mejor.

Por un segundo dejó tranquilo a Butters y escupió en su mano, pero el acalorado y ruborizado de su amigo no pareció tomarle importancia.

Pasatiempo, distracción, mera diversión, Kenny no tuvo prejuicios para obtener lo que quería, el Butters que gimió su nombre cuando lo penetró y que se retorció entre los brazos que lo sostenían desde atrás, el Butters que no podía quejarse o pedir explicaciones ocupado en su nublado placer, uno que lo hizo feliz siguiendo sus pasos al mover la cadera.

Butters aprendía rápido y con una mano insistente de Kenny masturbándolo, era moderadamente pasable la inexperiencia de Butters se sentía hasta en su piel sudorosa.

"Abran la maldita puerta, pendejos..." Alguien pateaba la puerta para que abrieran.

El susto detuvo el corazón de Butters y el miedo recorrió sus venas junto con el placer, siendo la mezcla perfecta para terminar manchando el urinal frente a ellos y el caliente interior apretando a Kenny lo forzó a acabar más pronto de lo que hubiera querido.

"¡Mmm!" Recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Butters y cautivó el pecho, sujetándose y abrazándolo, ahora quería un buen descanso en la cama, aspirando el olor de Butters sin tener que inhalar el viciado ambiente donde se hallaban "No llores" Podía apreciar el suave sollozo apenas audible y los leves estremecimientos.

Gruñendo a lo bajó, usó la mano que no estuviera sucia de semen para enjugar las tristes lágrimas.

La doparía y adrenalina, ahora eran depresivos en su sistema, para describirlo Butters no tenía palabra, simplemente se sentía sucio y violado.

Durante la noche, lo pensó y lo pensó, hasta que recordó el tema más popular en South Park, sexo, y ¿qué era el sexo entre hombres?, nada más que la condenación al infierno, pero ese no era el problema.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó por estar llorando.

"Está bien" Era lindo, un niño pequeño y adorable, tal como debería ser él.

"Mmm... Kenny..." Odiaba arruinar el momento, el cálido cuerpo de Kenny era inusualmente cómodo, pero tenía otras prioridades "Necesito... Necesito ir al baño" Otras cuantas lágrimas escaparon, era muy embarazoso decirlo, sin embargo si no lo hacía Kenny no saldría o no sabía cuándo lo haría.

Eso mató el afecto, pero Butters no tenía la culpa.

"Claro" El problema era hacer que los dos no se quejaran por la incómoda situación, pero fuera de ella, Butters pudo correr a uno de los baños y Kenny abrirle la puerta a los compañeros.

Esa vez si lo pensó un poco antes de dejar solo a Butters y regresar con sus amigos, esos segundos que se detuvo en la puerta a reflexionar, ¿debería?

"¿Dónde estabas?" Stan le preguntó a Kenny cuando regresó a sentarse en la mesa junto a ellos.

"En el baño" No sonaba tan animado como la mayoría del tiempo.

"¿Por quince minutos?" Desconfió Kyle.

"Estoy enfermo" La campana sonó, había estado tanto tiempo ocupado con Butters que ya no había acabado de almorzar, la verdad no tenía hambre y dejando la comida en la charola, todos creyeron que estaba muy enfermo.

...

Por fin tenía Kenny algo que hacer en las tarde aparte de jugar con sus amigos, pasarla en cualquier lugar con mínima privacidad teniendo sexo con Butters, tal era un ejemplo como esa tarde algo calurosa en que estaban detrás de un árbol y Butters trataba lo mejor que podía de levantar la cadera mientras sus piernas se doblaban, era bastante fácil aceptar el deseo una vez se acostumbró a las gentiles manos fundiéndose con su piel y el inconmensurable placer de su interior entre cada embestida.

"¡Kenny!" Por segunda vez vino manchando la corteza del árbol, seguido del aludido unos segundos después, Butters estaba exhausto, ya no era como antes en sus primeras veces de amateur, ya podía durar unos cuantos minutos más, pero el lapso de reposo no llegó.

"Súbete el pantalón, alguien viene" Susurró el amante sin confirmar haciendo eso mismo con él.

Butters escuchó pasos y eso porque las hojas y ramas de los pinos crujían con el peso, lo más probable era que fueran cazadores o un tonto que se perdió.

Entre el frío clima el vapor de los jadeos de su respiración irregular eran visibles, el calor aún no abandonaba sus cuerpos, su chamarra azul y pantalones estaban arrugados y desalineados, sin contar su cabello rubio despeinado de arriba donde era más largo, Kenny no pudo evitar mirarlo con antojo, quería un poco más de su dulce amigo, quizás una probada en un sentido más literal.

"Butters" Quería que lo mirara y cuando lo hizo, besó por un segundo los rosados labios por el frío.

Su primer beso, era una mierda, Kenny no quería otra cosa más que abusar del recto de Butters como si fuera de su propiedad, los besos estaban reservados para sus novias y aun así le dio uno. Toda una semana pensándolo le estaba ablandando el cerebro, necesitó hacerlo para que esa incesante voz en su cabeza lo dejara de molestar con lo mismo y lo mismo.

"Se hace tarde" Quería descansar en su cama y olvidarse de ese día.

"Kenny" Éste se escondió en su capucha cuando lo confrontó.

"¿Qué quieres?" Habían comenzado a caminar.

"¿Eres gay?" Se detuvieron y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kenny.

"No soy gay" Miraba hacia el lugar hacia donde quería avanzar, no a los ojos azules de su rubio amigo como él

"Entonces... ¿por qué...?"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" Gritó interrumpiendo e hiriendo a Butters, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que hubo mucho silencio entre ellos "¿Butt...?" No lloraba su amigo, pero viéndolo de frente lucía sumamente triste. "¿Butters?" Quería abrazarlo, pero en su ética no podía.

"Lo entiendo" Estaba demasiado apagado haciendo enojar a Kenny.

"Joder" Frunció el ceño asustando a Butters, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer?, no era niña como para hablar de sus sentimientos "Butters... ¿tú... tú estás bien con esto?" Trató de explicarlo "¿Conmigo jodiendo contigo?" No respondió de inmediato.

"Sí" Kenny estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio "Pero..." Siempre el pero "Tú eres mi amigo Kenny y los amigos no hacen esto" Ya entendía que no era un juego y al mismo tiempo lastimaba a Kenny, Butters lo estaba rechazando "Los novios son los que hacen estas cosa y yo no soy tu... novio..." No era nada, a esa conclusión llegó y antes de terminar, las lágrimas que contuvo estaban emanando "No lo soy" Estaba muy triste.

…

Flashback

Butters había sido obligado a sentarse y ver el álbum de fotos familiares, se moría de aburrimiento y suspiraba a cada rato.

"Aquí estamos tu papá y yo" Señaló la mamá la foto en que usaba vestida de novia y un repentino interés nació en él, se veía muy linda con el vestido.

"¿Por qué se casaron?"

"Porque los dos nos amábamos"

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste de dónde venían los bebes?" Quería llegar a la parte importante.

"Sí" Ella no sospechaba nada.

"¿Por qué tuvieron sexo?" Se quedó callada por un minuto.

"Butters, estás castigado"

"Pero... pero..." Cabizbajo se levantó del sillón y caminó a su habitación subiendo las escaleras.

Si no le podían decir, él lo buscaría por su cuenta, para algo era el internet además de las cientos de páginas pornográficas, podía estudiar un poco durante la clase de informática de su escuela.

Creyendo obrar mal, ignoró la clase por unos minutos y entró a internet, encontrando una explicación bastante útil, sólo que una opinión no le caría de más.

Esperó a que terminaran las clases para ir tras Wendy antes de que se reuniera con su grupo de amigas, tantas niñas daban miedo.

"¿W-Wendy?" La sujetó del brazo.

"Ah, hola Butters" Nunca esperó que fuera él quien la detuviera, ya estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Su sonrojo lo hacía sospechoso.

"¿Qué cosa?" Tenía prisa.

"Tú eres novia de Stan, ¿no?"

"Sí"

"¿Y cómo es eso?, ¿qué cosas hacen los dos?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso Butters?" Ella sonrió con malicia "¿Hay una chica que te guste?"

"¡Oh no!" Negó sacudiendo la cabeza y las manos.

"Sí, alguien te gusta" Lo picó en la mejilla.

"No..." Agachó la mirada tímida a sus pies "No..." Sonaba menos convencido.

¿Podía gustarle Kenny?, Kenny... era Kenny y pensar como era, lo hacía feliz, pero Kenny había cambiado, lo evitaba más y si no fuera por el sexo quizás ni lo vería.

"Bueno..." Sonreía alegre respondiendo la pregunta del rubio "Cuando uno es novio de alguien se toman de la mano, se llaman mucho por teléfono para conversar..." Siguió hablando y de lo que se dio cuenta era que no hacía ninguna de esas cosas con Kenny.

"¿Y tienen sexo?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Creo que esos son los amigos con derechos" Se sintió incomoda "Me tengo que ir" Obviamente no quería seguir ahí.

¿Amigos con derechos?, ¿qué era eso?, ahora tenía más dudas que respuestas.

"¿Butters?" Conocía esa voz, era la que le pedía cada tarde que hiciera una cosa sucia y no podía resistirse "¿No vienes?" La escuela se estaba vaciando y de seguro quería que lo acompañara a uno de esos solitarios lugares.

"Ya voy" Trató de sonreír "¿Y a dónde vamos?"

Fin del Flashback

...

"¿Qué acaso quieres serlos?" Kenny era incrédulo, por como sonaba parecía que Leopoldo se sentía menos por no serlo.

"¿Qué?... no, no... no" Paseó la mirada del suelo a los ojos azules de Kenny "No si tú no quieres" No sonaba nada convincente, sus manos juntas a su espalda y su rubor lo hacían parecer un libro abierto.

Kenny suspiró, pero estaba sonriendo y no tardó en empezar a reír.

"Butters, tú sí eres el gay"

"No... yo no soy" Se sonrojó más, no tenía con que cubrirse la cara.

"Vámonos, te dije que se hace tarde" Kenny lucía mucho mejor mostrando sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo comenzó a caminar.

Lo dejaría atrás si no se daba prisa... una mano tomó la suya, no para detenerlo sino para caminar juntos tomados de la mano.

"No camines tan rápido" Ya no podía ser más pequeño enterrado en sus hombros "Se... se esa saliendo todo eso blanco" Sentía como se escurría por sus nalgas y lo resbaladizo que era.

Kenny se sonrojó junto con él y tuvo una erección, una vez antes de volver no les causaría ningún inconveniente.

...

Era un día como todos los otros.

"¡Dios, mataron a Kenny!" Stan declaró con sorpresa después de que una rama de un árbol cayera sobre su amigo.

"¡Mataron a Kenny!, ¡hijos de puta!" Exclamó Kyle.

Butters que estaba justo ahí miró a sus amigos con la boca abierta preguntándose porque ninguno corría a ayudarlo, sólo miraban con mucha seriedad resignada y no era la primera vez, los hijos de puta eran ellos por no mover ni un dedo.

"¡Kenny!" Fue a quitarle la rama absurdamente grande de encima dejando estupefactos a los otros dos, nunca nadie ayudaba a Kenny, ver a Butters era como ver a un oso polar ser negro, algo que nunca pasaría "Kenny ¿estás bien?" No estaba muerto ni herido, era bastante duro para creerlo.

"Mmm... sí" Se puso de pie y sacudió la nieve de su ropa quitándole importancia.

"Tienes un rasguño" Butters tocó la mejilla que tenía un corte y siendo cuidadoso limpió algo de la sangre, adorable, esa palabra cruzó por la mente de Kenny "Tengo algo de papel" Sacó un poco de su bolsillo.

"Kenny, ¡estás vivo!" Se acercaron sus amigos y no era gracias a ellos.

"Estoy bien" Confirmó, aunque por dentro en sus sentimientos era una cosa distinta.

Cartman no tardó en comenzar a decir cosas incoherentes y tontas, haciendo a Butters a un lado con o sin intención, pero lo hacía, no pasó desapercibida la forma como Butters quedó pronto fuera de la conversación y pasaron unos minutos para que Butters se diera por vencido y se fuera.

"¿Butters...?" Unos dedos tocaron su hombro para llamar su atención, no se suponía que Kenny lo siguiera "¿No te molestaría acompañarme a casa?"

"N-No sería ningún problema" Era su lado bueno quien hablaba y la parte que quería seguir un rato más en compañía de su amigo, su semblante triste se había ido para poder sonreír de camino a casa de Kenny.

Lo notó, pero Butters no dijo nada al respecto de la mano que sostuvo la suya, ninguno de los dos las miraba, no necesitaban hacerlo, bastaba con saber que estaban ahí. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar y quedar frente a la puerta abierta.

"¿No vas a entrar?" El invitado estaba de pie sin mucha iniciativa para mover los pies.

"Nunca eh estado en tu casa antes Kenny" Las manos de Butters jugaban entre ellas para distraerse y relajarse.

"Ya lo sé" A Butters le faltaba un poco de sentido común "Te estoy invitando a entrar" Aclaró.

"Oh" Mordió su labio, acción que no debía cometer, sólo se vio tentador para Kenny, un plato servido a la mesa. "Bueno" Cruzó el umbral y Kenny cerró la puerta deprisa.

Butters dio unos cuantos pasos al interior antes de tropezar con unas botellas.

"Ten cuidado" Kenny no lo ayudó a levantarse, mejor hizo a un lado las botellas que posiblemente se convertirían en peligrosos y potencialmente letales pedazos de vidrio.

"¡Aww!" Se quejó algo tarde mientras se ponía de pie, se había dado de lleno en el rostro, principalmente la frente que le dolía.

"¿E-Estás bien?" Kenny se avergonzaba haciendo su intento por procurar del bienestar de Butters, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que él fue quien se preocupó primero, aquello era lo que más le apenaba y lo odiaba, sentir vergüenza por preocuparse por Butters.

"Sí" Se frotó la frente, pero Kenny lo detuvo, queriendo ver esa mancha roja en su piel, tal vez como su acto menos mal intencionado hasta la fecha, besó el golpe de Butters.

El silencio incómodo entre ambos no era agradable, menos tolerable.

"¿Kenny?"

"Me..." Cerró los ojos "Tú me..." ¿Por qué Butters?, entre tanto individuo sabiondo del planeta ¿por qué el chico de mirada serena?

Eran sus sentimientos del momento, Kenny no entendía cómo podía gustarle, tal vez la soledad que lo acompañaba a cada instante, el peso que le pedía ser compartido, el haberse acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su amigo, la esperanza de confiar en alguien.

"¿Eh?" Kenny se vio confundido por sentir las manos de Butters sobre su pantalón y una vez abiertos los parpados, verlo arrodillado en el suelo frente a él.

Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y la bragueta, su instante de valentía no duraría mucho, era mejor que se diera prisa.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué parece?" Iba a chupársela y ya la estaba sacando fuera de la ropa interior, únicamente con esas palabras que tensaron a Kenny, se puso duro.

"Bueno..." Si tanto insistía, hasta ahí quedaba su declaración.

Miró con atención la lengua tímida que lamió su miembro con cohibición excesiva, primeriza no era, pero así parecía, probando y temiendo, así era hasta que Kenny ponía su mano en el lacio cabello y follaba su boca, no tenía la paciencia de esperar a Butters, sólo lo hacía y a Butters no parecía disgustarle, relajando la mandíbula y abriendo la boca, dejó que Kenny empujara en el interior, si quería podía tocar la garganta, jamás le diría que le estaba gustando tanto como si lo tomara del culo, eso sería más tarde.

Enérgico, lujurioso, vehemente, Kenny se estaba sobrepasando un poco al no dejar respirar a su amigo.

"¡Ngg...!" Y la cereza del pastel fue eyacular en su garganta sin aviso previo.

Butters comenzó a toser y escupir el semen que quería entrar en sus pulmones, las lágrimas picaron más de lo usual en sus ojos y no hubo sólo escozor en su tráquea, la culpa de Kenny volvía a apelar por su lado amable.

"Mírame" Se hincó para tomar el rostro de Butters y con la manga de su chaqueta limpiar su boca y las lágrimas "Todo está bien" Él era quien quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

"Kenny" Los vidriosos irises celeste fijaron su vista en el aludido para disculparse con mayor propiedad "Lo siento" No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía mal "No quise enojarme contigo" ¿Enojado?, ¿cuándo?, Kenny no sabía que había estado enojado.

Tenía celos de Stan, Kyle y Eric, ellos sí eran sus amigos y él, no más que uno del montón y por eso entendía la poca importancia que sentía él rubio por él, entendía por qué razón Kenny lo distanciaba, ¿por qué tan poco aprecio hacía lo que tenían ambos?, ¿porque no eran novios?

...

Flashback

"Hola Chef" Saludó al cocinero de su escuela.

"Oh hola Butters, ¿qué quieres de comer?"

"No tengo hambre Chef, quería preguntarle algo" Era su última esperanza.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué son los amigos con derecho?" La sonrisa del Chef cambió por una expresión de disgusto.

"No tú también, ya tengo suficiente con esos niños, Chef ¿qué es una prostituta?, Chef ¿qué es esto?, Chef..." Empezó a arremedarlos "Por qué carajo tengo que ser yo quien les explique todo" Alzó las manos "¿Qué hay de sus inútiles padres?"

"Me castigaron por preguntar" Fue franco y Chef suspiró con cansancio.

"Los amigos con derechos, son... pues son... no son como los novios, se parecen, pero no" Hasta ahí era lo que podía explicarle a un niño de primaria.

"¿Se parecen pero no lo son?" Se quedó pensando, su mente imaginativa exploró ciertas ideas "¿Y cuál es mejor?"

"Eso depende chico, por ejemplo si tu chica es muy caliente, pero no quiere nada duradero contigo, pero tú quieres llevarla a la cama y..." Iba empezar con sus guarradas, pero por la esquina de su ojo vio entrando a la directora "Y..., lo que quiero decir es que los amigos con derechos no sirven para relaciones duraderas" La directora se acercaba "Ahora vete chico, me traes mala suerte" Detrás de los lentes de la mujer algo sospechaba.

Con que los amigos no servían para relaciones largas y no era lo mismo que los novios... Butters no quería ser uno de esos amigos.

Fin del Flashback

...

"Está bien" Apapachó con desgano, quizás sí necesitaba tratar a Butters como niña ¿y si...?, eso podría funcionarle "Butters, ¿por qué estabas molesto?" Levantó dulcemente su cabeza con ambas manos, guiándolo a que sus rostros y miradas se encontraran.

"No... no sé" Desvió sin buen disimulo la vista.

"Eres malo mintiendo" Kenny disfrutó de su beso superficial sin profundizar de ninguna caricia, esos segundos dejaron pasmado a Butters que quedó con los ojos bien abiertos "Hey Butters, si quieres te perdono" Algo tenía que haber aprendido de Eric y la manipulación era ese algo "Pero podrías hacerme un pequeño favorcito" Murmuró contra los labios seduciendo a los oídos.

"Em..." Aún seguía embelesado por el beso, había sido igual o más bueno que el primero "Sí"

"Mi hermana tiene algo de ropa que le queda grande" Donada por supuesto, por eso no era de su medida ni su gusto "¿No quieres jugar a los disfraces conmigo?"

"¿Jugar en este momento?"

Pero ¿qué clase de juego era?, ingenuamente Butters se dejó mover por los hilos del juego de Kenny y una vez vestido con la ropa de la hermana de Kenny, un vestido y un brasier de tela, el telón cayó.

"Kenny..." Las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de Butters por el enorme placer "¿P-Por qué...?...¡ah!" El aludido golpeó contra la próstata de su amigo, haciéndolo callar.

El implacable peso que Kenny ejercía sobre su pecho, no lo superaba más que por unos cuantos kilogramos, debido a los centímetros que era más alto y aun así no se hubiera opuesto, lo disfrutaba demasiado, hasta el borde de la locura.

"¿Por qué...?" No quería hablar, sólo gozar del vaivén de cadera de Kenny "¿Por qué tengo... que usar un vestido?" Señaló levantando la tela roja, algo que no debió hacer porque sólo excitó a Kenny insinuándole sus piernas y dejándole a la vista como desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo a cada estocada feroz.

Fue demasiado para el inexperto individuo, que aunque era tomado casi todos los días a cualquier hora del día, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la libido llenando su cabeza con algo que no sabía cómo llamar, eso que lo hacía gritar y repetir el nombre de 'Kenny', porque se trataba de lo único en que pensaba.

Cuando el reflejo de su máximo éxtasis estuvo derramado entre sus piernas y sobre el vestido rojo y cuando Kenny dejó de moverse, derrumbándose sobre su cuerpo, controló los jadeos para pronunciar algo contra el oído del amante que casi quedaba dormido encima de ese cómodo lugar.

"Kenny..." Envolvió los brazos por sobre los hombros del aludido y la espalda "...Se mi novio" Desde el punto de vista de Kenny las cosas no deberían ser así, Butters no debería ser quien dijera eso, debería ser él, el que comenzó con todo y el que arrastró al alma blanca a su camino de sombras.

Pero era su chivo expiatorio, su propiedad de uso personal, pero a fin de cuentas su propiedad.

"No" Abrazó de la cintura con fuerza a Butters "No debería ser así" Era frustrante.

_'¿Por qué era frustrante?'_

Porque realmente no sabía lo que quería, lo engañó, le mintió, jugó con su confianza.

_'¿Qué quería?'_

No quería otro amigo, ya tenía muchos y otros muy buenos ejemplos de hijos de puta, pero si no era un amigo, ¿qué clase de persona necesitaba?, ¿Butters lo entendía?, no, no lo hacía, pero si se lo pedía se esforzaría.

_'¿A qué temía?'_

No había tenido ninguna novia que le durara lo suficiente y nunca creyó que el abandono de una llegara a afectarle, nunca había caído en la depresión de una perdida, pero era diferente, era Butters ¿y en qué era diferente?

_'¿Era amor o placer?'_

_'¿Cuándo se aplicaban los escrúpulos que tenía?'_

"Butters, ¿tú quieres ser una persona importante para mí?" ¿A quién se lo preguntaba? y al mismo tiempo Butters se preguntó, ¿cuál era la definición de importante para Kenny?, fuera lo que fuera, sonrió.

"¿Puedo?" Contestó con otra pregunta, ¿podía caber en el corazón de alguien aún sin saberlo?

"Por favor" Butters fue quien levantó un poco su cabeza para besar la mejilla de su amigo "Por cierto, te vez lindo con vestido" Intencionalmente hizo sentir vergüenza a Butters, era lindo siendo tímido.

...

"¡Hey Kenny!, ¿a dónde vas?" Se suponía era una huida ingeniosa, pero Stan lo atrapó mientras se retiraba "Eric está a punto de vencer a Wendy y a las niñas en las vencidas" ¿Cómo podía perdérselo?

"Lo siento, tengo algo más importante que hacer"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo sé" Era con su novio.

"¿Cómo que...?" Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin dejarlo terminar de hablar "Kenny..." No lo alcanzó.

"¿A dónde fue Kenny?" Se acercó Kyle.

"No lo sé"

"Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Butters?" Kyle interrogó en general a todo el grupo de niños cerca.

"No"

"No lo eh visto"

"Yo tampoco" Así y respuestas similares provenían de todos.

A la vez que se hacían esas preguntas, Kenny se daba prisa por llegar a la casa de Butters, sus padres habían salido de compras y él había mentido, milagrosamente, diciendo que estaría con sus amigos cuando en realidad esperaba que el rubio llegara para recibirlo.

Escondido detrás de los arbustos, la pequeña figura oculta advirtió al encapuchado y con unas cuantas hojas pegadas al cabello, fue a recibirlo con gusto y dejarlo pasar al interior de su casa, conocía una forma de abrir la cerradura sin llave, eso le facilitaba meter a su compañero de clases cada vez que quisiera.

"¿Estabas con los chicos?" Butters había querido iniciar una conversación, algo calmado y sin importancia para disminuir su tensión, pero antes del término de su pregunta unos labios ya presionaban voraces contra los suyos y unas manos sostenían su mandíbula al mismo tiempo que lo empujaban contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar apenas.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Lamió los labios, suaves y deliciosos trozos de carne que tenía deseos de arrancar a mordidas y besos.

Butters enrojeció, el Kenny más atento y cálido también era más pervertido, sin embargo, también tenía el privilegio de hacerlo feliz.

"S-Sí" Asintió nervioso.

"Hiciste lo que te pedí" Apenas rosaba las líneas de la boca y Butters era prisionero del pecado.

"Sí" Antes de que se hubieran ido sus padres, uso lo que Kenny le dio y pidió que hiciera con ello.

Debió costarle dinero y esa era razón suficiente para no despreciar el regalo, Kenny no gastaba su dinero en cualquier cosa o en cualquier persona.

"Enséñame" Pidió sonriente y Butters agachó la mirada, el tinte rojo había llegado hasta sus orejas, con manos temblorosas y titubeantes que parecían estar hechas de gelatina levantó su chaqueta y camisa, llevaba unos broches parecidos a los de la ropa en los pezones.

"¿Me... Me los puedo quitar?" Kenny quería tocar alguna de las mejillas que parecían estar ardiendo "Duele" Se supone que duela y algo más.

"Yo te los quito" Antes de hacerlo sus labios rozaron el pálido pecho repartiendo unos cuantos besos y una vez quitó la pinza, su lengua lamió la enrojecida protuberancia, el maullido de Butters era lo que estaba buscando y aunque sus pezones no fueran tan grandes ni tan llamativos como los de una mujer, eran igual de sensibles, no estaba tan mal "¿También usaste lo otro?" Lo caro no eran los broches, Kenny posó la mano en el lugar que había querido tocar durante todo el día y Butters gimió, los juegos de Kenny con su trasero no eran tan divertidos como creía… quizás un poco "Ya también te extrañe" Se acercó a susurrarle al oído, tierno y sensual besó ese lugar.

Ser y comportarse como pareja, les era placentero y agradable, los besos en el cuello de Butters que daba Kenny, los abrazos del primero al segundo y en especial las palabras sucias del rubio pervertido junto con las dulces del rubio cándido.

"¿Cuando vuelven?" Preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo las caricias, aunque su entrepierna no dejó de frotarse contra el bulto del pantalón, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía para llevarse a Butters al piso de arriba y a su cama y follar hasta que Butters no recordara su propio nombre?

"En... una hora" Tan pronto y era un lío de jadeos.

"¿Qué quieres hacer en una hora?" Ni siquiera era una pregunta, menos la forma como lo dijo.

"Podemos..." No se atrevía a poner sus pensamientos en palabras, quería pasar un buen rato con Kenny, pero bueno no significaba haciendo que su recto doliera para la mañana siguiente, quería ver una película o salir a comer un helado, pero los ojos emocionados de Kenny, lo persuadían de dejarse llevar por sus gustos, complacer para sentirse complacido "Podemos hacer lo que quieras" Sonrió.

...

"¿Cartman estás seguro que Kenny vino aquí?"

Stan no estaba muy seguro de que su amigo rubio fuera a estar en la casa de Butters. Desde afuera miraban la casa y por lo que juzgaba en meras apariencias no había nadie.

"¡Sí lo juro!" Su juramento con la mano alzada valía un cacahuate y todos lo sabían "Una de mis fuentes de información lo vio, y si no fuera por su maldita culpa, ¡Wendy estaría besándome los pies!" Continuaba molesto.

"Sabes muy bien que hubiera pateado tu gordo trasero" Kyle decía la verdad.

"¡No estoy gordo!" Hizo su berrinche.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Miraron a la puerta.

"¿Tocar?"

"Ve y toca tú" Kyle le dio un codazo a Stan.

"¿Y yo por qué?"

"Porque fue tu idea"

"¿Mía?" Se estaban enojando.

"¡Sí tuya!"

"Hey ¿y si entramos por la ventana?" Cartman había tenido una idea productiva, algo desconcertante y que hacía dudar si no quería entrar a la casa a robar algo.

"No podemos allanar una casa ajena"

"No es ajena, es la casa de Butters" Stan y Kyle se miraron.

"A mí me vasta" Stan encogió los hombros.

"A mí también"

En el patio de la casa de Butters un árbol crecía junto al muro y Stan y Kyle no tardaron en subir para abrir una ventana cerca de las ramas.

"Hey ayúdenme" Eric no podía subir.

"Estás loco" Respondió Stan mirando los patéticos intentos de su amigo por saltar "Si te subo romperías el árbol" Risas lo acompañaron.

"Te vas a quedar ahí" Se rió Kyle burlándose de su situación.

"Maldito judío..." Dejaron de escucharlo, otro sonido llamó la atención de ambos.

Ignorando al tercero que no dejaba de proferir insultos racistas y ofensivos hacía los dos, echaron un vistazo por la ventana hacía el interior.

"Ay Dios" Fue lo único que pudo decir Stan.

"¡Dios mío!" Kyle lo coreó.

"¿Qué?" Cartman se lo estaba perdiendo y eso no le gustó "¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, chicos ¿qué sucede?" No le respondían y tuvo que decidirse a subir, de una forma u otra, aunque le costara el aliento, varias hojas cayeron de las ramas con el sacudimiento del peso 'extra'.

Todos permanecieron un minuto con los ojos bien abiertos de incredulidad y la boca abierta con escepticismo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Finalmente habló Kyle sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

"¡Oh!" Eric comenzó a reírse lleno de malicia como niño perverso que era "Kenny le está dando a Butters por el culo y bien duro, como tu perro gay, Stan"

"¡Mi perro no es gay!" Lo reconsideró un segundo "Bueno, un poquito"

La ventana era la de la habitación de Butters y adentro estaba la pareja haciendo exactamente lo que Eric había dicho...

"Dios... no... no puedo ver esto" Kyle bajó de la rama cubriéndose los ojos que creía que se le quemaban.

Stan lo imitó, pero con un extraño escalofrío en su espalda, le daba cosa la extraña revelación que acababa de tener y de haber sabido nunca hubiera querido enterarse, Cartman colocó sus manos en su estómago adolorido por tanta risa.

"Kenny es un marica, Kenny es un marica..." Comenzó a cantar Eric meneando el trasero.

"¡Ya cállate!" Gritó Kyle "Debe haber una explicación, ¿Kenny?, ¿gay?" No lo creía.

"Oh, pero lo viste, sabemos que Kenny es puta y ahora Butters es igual que él"

"Kenny no es puta, gordo de mierda" Exclamó Stan.

Pero todas esas veces que se burlaron de los gays en la ciudad, a todos los que discriminaron por la homosexualidad y su mejor amigo…

...

Por fin tenían un momento tranquilo, sin personas molestas, entre ellos familia y amigos, a solas, recostados en la cama con sólo una sábana cubriéndolos de la cintura hacía abajo y mirándose en silencio por largos minutos. La mano de Kenny acariciaba la tersa mejilla de Butters, continuando con los labios que se resistía en seguir besando porque a él mismo ya le dolían y los sentía hinchados, rió ligeramente viendo los parpados de Butters comenzar a cerrarse, tenía sueño, pero luchaba contra el.

"Kenny..." Se acomodó abrazando mejor el cuerpo delgado y prematuro del susodicho "En verdad tienes que irte cuando mis padres lleguen?" Quería dormir ahí con él.

"Te imaginas sus rostros cuando me vean desnudo en tu cama" Butters rió.

"No sería bueno, pero si sería muy gracioso" Kenny continuó proporcionando las carias que hacían dormir a Butters "Puedo..." Quería hacer lo mismo que su amante y para eso llevó la mano al rostro de facciones delicadas "¿Puedo...?" Lo tocó con las yemas de los dedos y memorizó su forma y su calidez "¿Puedo decirlo...?" Cada vez que lo decía parecía como si a Kenny le disgustara. No contestó nada "Es algo que queda bien cuando las personas terminan de hacer algo como lo que hicimos, porque... porque..." No era idiota, sabía el significado de las palabras "Kenny, te amo" ¿Amor de cuál? Del que ponía imperativo su corazón y el que calentaba su rostro y hacía temblar sus dedos, cuanto tiempo llevaba diciéndolo y todos los días el rubio torcía los labios, sintiéndose insignificante e inferior por no saber devolver las palabras, si solo lo que pensaba fuera suficiente.

"También Butters" Se esforzó mucho para decirlo y confesarlo.

Si hubiera sabido antes la reacción de Butters, se hubiera esforzado más por hablar, las orejas adquirieron un tono rosado y los ojos se pusieron vidrioso por el calor, era más fuerte el sonrojo y en cuanto las miradas se cruzaron, los ojos azules huyeron como el viento en otra dirección lejos de los de Kenny.

Pareciéndole adorable, junto más su cuerpo, permitiéndole al rubio claro acomodarse y hundir la nariz en su cuello.

...

Después de salir de la casa de Butters y caer en una zanja donde fue enterrado vivo, Kenny despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente con un pensamiento no referente a lo apestosa que era su existencia y seguir en ella, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando la expresión feliz de otra persona y el rubor espolvoreando sus mejillas mientras descansaba en sus brazos, fue un recuerdo que le causó un pequeño problema que no tardó en solucionar antes de irse a la escuela.

La vida era más feliz, ya no se sentía tan solo y esperaba poder llegar a la escuela y ver la cara de quien quería ver.

"Hola chicos" Llegó saludando con una sonrisa tras la capucha cubriendo su boca, respirar el aire helado de ese clima frío era un horror, prevenir en vez de lamentar. Fue extraño que no lo saludaran "¿Chicos?" Lo ignoraban, sin disimulo giraban su mirada hacia otro lado.

Stan y Kyle se miraron, habían pasado la noche sin poder olvidarlo y pensando cómo debían decírselo a su amigo.

"Kenny... queremos hablarte de algo" Era un tema delicado.

"¡Sí!" Cartman ya se había tardado en arruinarlo "Ya sabemos que eres una puta y te revuelcas con Butters" Kenny quedó con la boca abierta mirando al gordo racista de su amigo y las expresiones pasmadas de sus otros dos amigos.

"¡Gordo estúpido!" Kyle lo golpeó "No lo íbamos a decir así"

"¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó con cierta seriedad Kenny y con la misma seriedad le respondió Stan.

"Sí" Pero era mucho más considerado que Eric "Te vimos..." Miró el suelo y apenado frotó su nuca "...con Butters"

"¿Me vieron?" De esas rara veces que se quitaba la capucha, lo hizo y el semblante detrás no era uno contento "¿Y eso qué?" Los acusó.

"Significa que eres un gay de mierda y Butters..." Kenny golpeó en un ojo a Eric antes de que siguiera diciendo sus insultos e incrédulos Stan y Kyle lo miraron perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón.

"Cartman eres la persona más odiosa que conozco y nunca te había dicho nada, pero si me llamas gay y le dices algo a Butters, voy a hacer que nada vuelva a salirte de la boca, ni siquiera el vómito" Kenny amenazando al más vil y despreciable, era algo difícil de creer "¿Y ustedes?" Miró a los otros dos.

"Nosotros nada" Negó Stan, no queriendo que el rubio los golpeara.

"Sí, nosotros estamos bien" Kyle lo secundó.

"Que bien" Sonrió, no era rencoroso ni vengativo "Aquí viene el autobús" Regresó a ponerse la capucha y esperar de pie en la parada, ignorando a los tres de sus amigos.

El tiempo de camino en el autobús fue muy silencioso por su parte y aunque el demás ruido colectivo era fuerte, ciertamente sus voces faltaban.

El de cabello negro que miraba pensativo por la ventana, no notó al rubio que se detuvo frente a él.

"Hola Stan, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?"

"Eh..." Miró sobre el asiento buscando uno vacío, nada, ni un lugar excepto el suyo "¡Agg, ya qué!"

Trataba de ignorarlo con toda su fuerza, pero Butters aunque no hiciera nada era una presencia molesta.

"¿No es un bonito día?" ¿Qué cosa tenía de bonito?, estaba sentado con el novio gay de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

"Mmm... sí" Habló sin convicción continuando mirando por la ventana.

"¿Qué hiciste ayer...?" Stan terminó la conversación antes de que comenzara.

"Butters no me hables, no quiero saberlo" Todavía estaba bloqueado y cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el rostro de Butters y sus gemidos... y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de aquello y también ocultó el color en su rostro.

"Ya veo" Se quedó resignado "Estás de mal humor" Guardó un minuto de silencio antes de hablar "Quizás pueda animarte..."

"¡No!, ¡coño!, ¡no me hables!" Hubiera seguido gritando si su gorro no hubiera desaparecido.

"¿Qué sucede Stan?" Kenny recargado por encima de su lugar le dio un susto de muerte "Hay mucho ruido en el camión" Como si no hubiera sucedido nada le puso de regreso su gorro "Buenos días Butters" Lo saludó con afecto en la mirada y el aludido enterró su cabeza entre sus hombros.

"B-Buenos días K-Kenny" Los quince minutos en el camión fueron horribles para Stan.

...

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Kyle creía algo radical el pensamiento de Stan.

"Sí" Dijo con cansancio por centésima vez "Ya viste como le dejó el ojo morado a Eric y lleva una semana completa pegado a Butters"

"Pero aun así..."

"No Kyle, esto es diferente, no sé qué sea, pero Kenny nunca se había comportado así con ninguna de sus novias" El judío no supo cómo refutar para defender al rubio sin dinero ni abogado a su favor "Tenemos que hablar con él"

Todo estaba planificado, los tres se habían reunido a hablar, querían arreglar lo que pensaban estaba mal, entre ello, la horrible sensación que les dejaba estar junto a la pareja, sabiendo que sucedía sin decirlo o hablarlo con los demás, era vivir una mentira porque todos los días parecían tan normales y cotidianos que asustaba.

La escuela había terminado y como parte de su plan, fingieron atraer a Kenny a un lugar para acorralarlo y confrontarlo de frente, los cuatro habían ido al patio de su escuela donde ya no quedaba ningún alma de niño por el lugar, todos se habían ido a ver televisión.

Desde un principio sospechó que algo andaba mal.

"Kenny tenemos que hablar" Kyle fue directo al grano y el antes mencionado calló dándole permiso de usar la palabra "Esta semana... tú has estado muy diferente y pensamos, bueno creemos..." Se estaba tomando demasiado y Cartman no tenía la paciencia.

"Todo es culpa de Butters, ¡te convirtió en un marica!" Cartman se cubrió el rostro para que no lo golpeara, pero Kenny no lo hizo.

"¿Se dan cuenta que me están diciendo?" Realmente no, reconsideraron un poco lo que acababan de decir y se escuchaba muy mal.

"Pero es cierto"

"No, es lo que ustedes quieren creer, les di tiempo para que lo pensaran, pero no creo que les haya servido de mucho" Se quedaron pensándolo un minuto.

"Na, ah" Negó Eric "Estás diferente, en especial cuando nos acercamos a ese cobarde llorón, ya ni siquiera dejas que lo molestemos"

"Claro que no los dejó" Dijo indignado "Lo idiota no se lo quita nadie, pero ustedes quieren molestarlo por cosas que van relacionadas conmigo y eso no me gusta" Cada vez se enojaba más "Son mis amigos, pero no respetan mis decisiones" Se fue a buscar a la persona que por fin podía escuchar sus quejas, un muy buen oyente por cierto.

El frío aire soplando les recordó que Kenny ya no estaba, se habían quedado mirando sus huellas en la nieve.

"Que profundo, ¿Kenny alguna vez había sido así de niña?" ¿Era un halago de parte de Cartman?

"Sí" Afirmaron los dos, aunque más bien creían que se trataba del que tenía más buen corazón.

"Creo que aprendimos una lección" Kyle aprendiendo sus errores "Kenny tiene razón, no deberíamos dejar que la relación que tiene con Butters nos afecte, sigue siendo nuestro amigo"

"¡Y eso a quién le importa!" Interrumpió Cartman "A mí nadie me golpea" De su bolsillo de la chamarra sacó algo parecido a un control remoto con un botón y con una risa diabólica lo oprimió "¡Toma eso pedazo de mierda!" Exclamó con una satisfacción producida por el sufrimiento ajeno.

"¡¿Qué hiciste maldito gordo?!" No podía ser nada bueno.

"Cállate judío, sólo llené la mochila de Kenny con fuegos artificiales"

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo...

Butters escupió lo que entró en su boca y retiró la sangre que pudo de su rostro mirando con incredulidad lo que se suponía debía de ser Kenny, pero ahora se extendía por la calle.

FIN

...

PS: Kenny vuelve para mañana como siempre


End file.
